Shining Silver
by simplyunkown1
Summary: A boy, a loot of a thousand worlds, and a black hearted pirate. After a series of unfortunate events Jim and his older brother Jason Hawkins find their lives are spiraling downward. However, one night changes everything for the duo. A darker and more twisted take on Treasure Planet with more gore, language, and a genderbent Silver.
1. Chapter 0

**ATTENTION: General warnings apply for language, spoilers, and violence. Future warnings will apply as needed for that chapter.**

Title: 'Shining Silver'

Series: Treasure Planet

Ship: Female Silver x Jim Hawkins

Premise: Just another take on Treasure Planet with a gender bent Silver and a little more violent adventure.

A/N: I have never written one of these before and as always it is a little nerve wracking starting out! I'm excited to see how this goes and to anyone who reads, thank you in advance. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Hopefully it will not only improve this story but can also help me work on my writing as a whole. All I ask is please do not flame me or your fellow readers!

" _ **I do not own Treasure Planet"**_

Chapter 0

Prologue

…

"We should attack now captain!"

"Yes take 'em dem before dey even know whad hid 'em!"

"Why do you hesitate?"

"Silence fools." The quiet yet strong voice sliced through the air, snapping attention to the lone figure standing at the helm. The polished black boots hit against the smooth wooden steps as the captain descended, fingertips running across the oak railing. The faded crimson red pants, white flowing shirt, and black trench coat came into clear focus as the eerie figure slunk out of the shadows.

Captain John Jay Silver emerged into the moonlight as she continued to saunter toward her motley crew. She stood at average height with skin the color of rich coca, wavy raven black hair, and piercing dark brown eyes that could make a grown man shrink back in fear. A cold malicious demon who leads her crew of assorted creatures into countless raids and one of the most feared living pirates in the entire known galaxy. Her and her men would take everything from their unlucky victims, including their lives.

Cold sharp eyes settled on the old spider like crabbed legged alien who, to his credit, only jumped slightly. The aging alien had a nasty habit of questioning his captain and his tongue would often get him a severe beating. "Scroop front and center," she ordered in a smooth tone. Her call like that of a siren's deadly lullaby.

The alien stepped anxiously forward. Unable to find the courage to look his captain in the eye as he approached the demon. The rest of his comrades took a collective step back while some of the veterans of Silver's crews snickered at the crab's misfortune. Bone heads would always question the captain's authority and it was always quite fun disciplining those who stepped out of line. What was more entertaining? Watching her personally punish difficult subordinates.

Poor Scroop. A veteran indeed and yet always pushing the pirate queen close to the edge. The alien stopped just a little way from the young woman; eyes casted down toward his claws, as though trying to find the courage to look up into those dark eyes. Her hips swayed slightly as she closed the distance between them, delicately pulling out a jagged dagger from her coat. "Questioning my resolve once again?" she purred as she caressed the blade against her fingers tips, all the while glaring at the man.

"I was simply stating a question Captain. No disrespect meant." The poor creature's voice quivered under the pressure exerted by the unpredictable woman before him. Silver was well known for her short temper and ruthlessness. Despite being merely a human she had gained an infamous reputation for the torture, massacre, and looting of hundreds of unlucky ships.

"Tell me are you truly brave enough to question me or-" her eyes flashed as the blade soared just inches from the man's face and embedded itself into the mast a few feet behind the alien. A small cut appeared just below the creature's eye and began to bleed. "-do you have a death wish?"

Her sharp glance turned to the rest of her men, not giving the tormented alien a chance to respond. "I am your captain and you bastards are lucky. I spared your miserable lives and offered you a place in my home and how am I repaid? Through questions, taunts, and disrespectful snarky comments. You are all miserable piles of shit and I do not have time, nor the patience to deal with damn idiots. So, for all you who think they know better than me."

She grabbed the alien's thin neck, and swiftly swept his six legs out from beneath him. The creature was sent face first into the deck and a strangled pathetic cry escaped Scroop as pirate queen smashed the heel of her boot into his cheek. She grinned down at him, pearly white teeth glowing eerily in the lantern lights as she jeered down at the alien. "I will gladly throw ya my ship."

Nobody dared move or breathe as the young woman released the gasping alien and began to make her way back to the helm, her black coat flowing behind her with every step she took. An ominous and commanding aura surrounding her. She turned back to the peculiar group. The only family she had ever known. People she almost truly cared about yet her distant, cold, and rather violent demeanor would say otherwise.

No.

She would never admit to the small twinge of guilt she would feel when she would punish her men otherwise they would believe she had gone soft, and that is the last thing a woman in this world must deal with. If the men sensed any weakness they wouldn't hesitate to rebel, and mutiny was the last thing she needed to deal with on her quest. She needed them. They are pawns to manipulate and control for the sake of getting one step closer to the loot of a thousand worlds. A legend some would say, but a lifelong obsession for her. She would get this map from that old turtle Bones. No matter the cost.

Reaching the helm, she turned to her men once more. A spine chilling grin crept onto her face as she drew her sword from its sheath and lifted the blade into the air. "Men, to your stations! Time to go hunting!" Her order met roars of approval as the crew began scrambling to their posts. Eager to sink their teeth into battle and spill blood once again.

...

The sounds of explosions and ringing of metal clashing against metal filled the air as the pirates wreaked havoc on the ship. Men everywhere fighting for their lives against the wild animalistic beasts known as Silver's crew. Talons lashed out slicing into yielding flesh, soldiers beaten down by wooden clubs, and blood spilling out of victims.

One by one.

She drew her own blade as she boarded the impressive ship and began stalking toward the captain's cabin. It was very rare that she would take part in a raid but oh how close she was to getting her hands on the map that would lead her to Treasure Planet. She just couldn't sit still and trust her men to retrieve the sphere and bring it to her.

Besides, she needed to ease her blood lust.

A man rushed at her. Well-built with a sword raised high above his head, he screamed a fearsome battle cry as he closed the distance between them. The blade swung toward her in a deadly arc as the pirate captain was within striking range. She raised her sword to meet the boy's and the sheer force of her counterattack made the man stumbled backward in surprise. She quickly swung the sword around in a low circle and sliced through the man's stomach. Crimson red sprayed out in a bloody mist as he crumpled to the ground. She glared down at the twitching moaning mass of muscle before delivering a swift strike to the man's neck.

Silence.

Her steel eyes narrowed as more men began to swarm the female pirate, seeking to avenge their fallen comrade. "You are in my way," she growled as she raised her sword to greet the group. The blade seemed to dance in the air and around her body, followed by streaks of crimson.

The final body fell to her feet which she looked down at with distain before continuing closer to the cabin. How dare those fools try to stand in her way. "Revolting vermin," she muttered to herself before striking down another man and kicking the smooth wooden door down. The turtle like alien creature flinched at the sound before turning to her. Glaring up at her with a gleam of defiance shining in his eyes while her own brown eyes locked on the chest he held closely to his chest.

"I will give you two choices Billy Bones," she said with an ominous tone as she stalked closer to the creature. "Hand over the chest and I may let you live or resist me and die."

"It's me map," he wheezed angrily as he drew his own sword from beneath his cloak. "You'll have to pry it out of me cold dead fingers before ye get me chest."

Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously and she lifted the blade closer to eye level. "That can be arranged," she replied curtly before charging straight at him. She slashed at him in a cold fury as the surprisingly agile turtle held his own against her. How dare this heaping sack of shit stand in the way of her and her treasure. The riches of a thousand men was to be hers, hers and no one else's.

Something was off.

The old timer was keeping up with her movements perfectly, his strikes and pars as flawless as her own. Nothing like the stuttered movement one has when age begins to consume you. Something was wrong, that's what her gut was screaming and yet her heart was filled with thoughts of her dream. She slammed her sword down in a vicious arc, sending the old turtle tumbling on to his back. Completely helpless and yet holding onto the chest like a life line.

"Give up old man," she hissed as her blade rested against the turtle's pulsing jugular. "It's over."

"Oh is it now?" he croaked in response.

One final glare and her blade sliced through his neck. Blood didn't spill out as the turtle's severed head rolled across the ground and the pirate captain was rendered speechless. A soft ticking noise could be heard as she continued to stare at the body. On closer observation she realized it was an animatronic. A faint red glow could be seen from within the endoskeleton and as she looked closer, it became clear exactly what it was. A simple digital clock reading two second before zero.

Her eyes widen as the bomb went off and the world erupted in white hot flames.

...

AN: Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: General warning apply for language and spoilers**

" _ **I don't own Treasure Planet"**_

Chapter 1: Flight

The solar sail glowed a brilliant red and orange as it caught the sun's rays. The device shot through the sky with a certain brunet teenager whooping and urging the board to go even faster. Jim Hawkins was having the time of his life soaring through the breathtakingly blue and through the puffy white clouds on his very own handmade solar board. He looked up to the warm glowing sun and grinned as the heat caressed his face, spreading a pleasant warmth through his body as he climbed higher into the sky. He laughed happily, it has always been his dream to get away from Montressor and leave behind all the bad memories.

This was his only escape from everything and everyone. Up here he was free from responsibilities, the burdens, and all the bad memories. The board climbed even higher causing him to burst out laughing once again. The joy he felt soaring through the air just couldn't be described. He smiled widely before closing his eyes and leaning back, allowing the sail to retract. He began to descend back through the clouds, wind whipping past him as he fell. That grin never leaving his face as he hurdled toward the earth without a care in the world.

He had never felt so alive.

The cliffs began to consume him, the breath taking brown gorges raising on either side of him. The ground beckoned him closer, as if its embrace wouldn't be crushing. He continued to fall closer and closer to the terrain below. His blue eyes twinkling at the earth below before he forced open the sail. The solar board pulled up just inches from smashing into the terrain. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as let out a victory whoop before urging his invention faster, slicing through the air.

The wind whipped around him as he continued forward, crashing through the _do not enter_ sign. The mechanical gears are so much fun to mess around in how could he resist? The high of flying still hadn't worn off as he flew the board straight into the gears, causing sparks to fly as metal scraped against metal.

"Come on!" he yelled as he faced the moving panel. He soared through the narrow gap and let out another whoop before pulling back up into the sky. All smiles until he heard the all too familiar sound of sirens behind him. _Great._

…

The Benbow is a modest family friendly dinner for the weary space traveler located on the small planet Montressor, the only planet where most of the species are human. The inn was busy, as always, with hungry aliens loudly demanding their food be served. A pale tall man wearing a simple grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots emerged, toned arms holding an assortment of dishes. Jason Hawkins, older brother of James Hawkins, quickly delivered the meals to his complaining customers. Poor boy had taken over his mother's inn after she passed away and had done his best to look after his trouble maker brother. Dark circles had gathered under his eyes, causing the once handsome man to become ragged in his appearance. His chestnut hair stubbornly sticking out in every direction and taming the beast, he had quickly learned, was futile. The young man hurried around the cramped diner, his long strides allowing him to place the partially chipped dishes before his hungry customers.

"Sorry Delbert this place has been a mad house all morning." Jason said tiredly as he served the dog like alien. Doctor Delbert Doppler an old family friend who looked after the Hawkins brothers like the father they never had. A highly respectable man in Jason's eyes even if the alien's awkwardness and talkative nature could sometimes get the better of him.

"Not a problem at all Jason," Came the quick reply as the doctor set down his book, eyeing the plate of meat eagerly, "How's Jim doing nowadays?"

The older brother only sighed as he picked up the empty dishes scattered on the table beside the doctor. Slender fingers placing the various plates on top of one another with a soft clink as he thought earnestly about the younger Hawkins. They had hit a wall in their brotherly relationship. Nothing had ever been the same since the passing of their mother and the poor family diner seemed to also be in decline since she had left.

The damage had been done to the Benbow as the years wore on without Sarah, as if the diner was mourning the loss of its founder. The once brilliant white paint on the outside of the small dome was, to put simply, in ruins. Montressor was a planet well known for the constant rainy weather. It was like the water was coaxing the once fine coat to fade, revealing the different variations of wood used to build said structure. The chandelier that hung in the middle of the dinner was dated and the silvery threads of multiple spiders' homes clung to the black metal structure. The once polished wood floor seemed to always look as if it has been coated in a permanent layer of dirt which refused to come out despite Jason's best efforts of cleaning the damn thing.

The restaurant had fallen close to ruin as most of the staff quit on him, expressing desires to move on from a failing business. He had tried to keep the place afloat yet the dishes had become scraped and chipped in places and the tables were showing signs of ruin thanks to young alien children.

"Jason?" the dog alien prompted. The man looked up, realizing he had yet to reply and that he had probably been staring intently at the leftovers for more than a few minutes.

"He's had a few rough patches these past few months but I believe in him, I think he's starting to turn a corner," he finally stated before taking the dirty dishes into his arms.

The Benbow's doors were thrown open, causing heads everywhere to snap up from the food they were devouring and stare at the two giant robotic policemen escorting a guilty looking Jim Hawkins. Jason could only stare in shock at the embarrassed look on Jim's face. The younger sibling glanced at him apologetically before attempting to weave out of the officer's grasp. "Thanks for the lift guys but I got it from here," he said smoothly before attempting to step away.

"Not so fast."

Jason let out an exasperated breath as the robots explained to him, for the third time, that Jim had broken probation again. He could feel his own face become red with embarrassment as he listened to the bots ramble on. "Look officers it won't happen again," he said tiredly, cutting the robots' speech short.

"We see his type all the time sir. Wrong choice, dead ends, and all losers," the two police bots simply said before taking their leave. As the door shut with a rather loud click it occurred to the Hawkins duo that the diner had gone oddly silent. The two turned to see the rather shocked expressions of their alien customers who, when realizing that they had been caught gawking, hastily returned to their meal.

Fury and embarrassment consumed him as Jason turned to his delinquent brother. "Seriously? Again?"

"Look it wasn't that big of a deal there wasn't anyone around and you know those cops won't get off my-" chestnut eyes flashed red for a split second, effectively silencing the younger teen.

"I have had it with you Jim!" he hissed as his anger and annoyance continued to mount. "No matter what we've tried to do you never learn! You're a smart guy, hell you fucking built your own solar board at the age of eight! Yet somehow you are managing to be fail all your classes and getting into senseless trouble with the law!" Jason paused. He was livid and the blood was boiling through his veins as he glared down at the teen who, in return, was throwing an icy look of his own back at him. After everything he had done for his younger brother he was just throwing away his god damn future and he was sick of it. He ran a hand through his already tussled hair in frustration. "God if only I hadn't quit the Academy."

The effect was immediate. A dark shadow passed over Jim's face and his blue eyes became as cold as ice, Jason could feel a chill run up his spine and the hot-blooded anger completely extinguished.

 _Over the line_

"Look Jim I didn't-"

"Fuck you," Jim growled before shoving past his brother and storming through the doors of the diner.

...

Jim was pissed. He sat on the roof of the Benbow, the only spot where he could blow off steam when he wasn't soaring through the sky. Just a few hours ago he was having the time of his life and now tensions had risen to an even higher level between him and his brother. There was a time that the two used to get along, when it was just them against their parents. The dynamic Hawkins duo. His brother left for the prestigious space institution known as the Interstellar Academy. He was on track to become the valedictorian and set to be enlisted in an elite space crew immediately following graduation. However, everything changed when their mother died.

He sighed irritably as he continued to mess with the string in his hands. His brother dropped out of the academy to take care of him and take over the inn. Now Jim wasn't a little kid when his mother died but he doubted he could have survived if his brother had left him as well. The hollowness of his mother leaving him too was overwhelming and he had fallen into the black void of depression. With no other relatives to turn to Jason left the Interstellar Academy. Sacrificing his entire future career to raise his 13-year-old ass and, although Jim would never admit it, he was beyond relieved that his brother didn't leave him.

Yet things had changed since the last time the two had seen each other. His brother was no longer the risk taker, the adrenaline junkie Jim had always grown up with. No he had matured into an uptight prick who was all work and no play.

His thoughts were interrupted as a small rain drop hit his face. _A stormy night for stormy thoughts._ He threw the rope he had been angrily tying away from him before standing up on the roof with a sigh. It had been a solid few hours since he had stormed out of the diner and he had to face the brother sooner or later.

Out of the corner of his eye a bright orange pierced his vision. He spun quickly, almost losing his footing on the loose tiles of the roof. An escape pod was streaking through the grey sky and slammed into one of the small ports beside the inn. He quickly jumped from the roof and raced toward the small ship. The crème circular machine reminded Jim of a shell as he approached the pod carefully. There was damage to the thing, even he could tell that the machine had been hit was some well-placed blasts from a laser cannon. The wide circular window had a giant crack running through it as he hesitantly raised a fist to the glass. "Hey mister you alright in there?"

A hand slammed against the window, causing Jim to jump back in fright. His heart was pounding in his chest as the door slowly creaked open. A salamander turtle like alien fell out through the hole. The dark blue trench coat and black pirate hat set off warning bells in the teen's head. The creature was mumbling to himself as he pulled the tattered blue cloak closer to him, as if trying to conceal something. His voice raspy and incoherent as the sunken in yellow eyes glanced around quickly, as if he wasn't seeing the human teen standing only a few feet away from him. The skin that Jim could see was a sickly green color and the wrinkles reminded him of the way a salamander's skin folds when it coils into itself. Disgusting. The alien looked around desperately before his sickly glassy eyes focused in on him. Jim's blue eyes widened in fear and adrenaline coursed through his veins as the alien lunged with surprising speed. A strangled cry of surprise escaped him as a clawed hand grasped the front of his shirt and was yanked close.

"She's comin'." His voice was rough and strained as the creature paused to wheeze, clutching his stomach tightly. "I dun't know hoaw she manag'd to find ol' Billy Bones but she did!" He shook Jim once again before releasing the stunned teen and began to stumble away.

"Who is?" asked Jim very hesitantly observing the way the alien continued to unsteadily walk back to the ship. The turtle didn't answer simply continued to mutter to himself. Jim briefly caught the words demon relentless and chest.

"No she ain't never gonna' get me! Why sh'd havta pry it from me cold dead fingers befure'-" A violent coughing fit ensued and the alien collapsed into a coughing heap. That's when Jim noticed the crimson liquid that had soaked through the side of the coat. He knelt to help carry the disoriented and dying creature toward the inn. _Jason is gonna love this._

…

"I just don't know what I can do to get him to open up to me," Jason said tiredly, running his hands down his face. His dark thoughts and despair had begun to consume him as he realized, with a sinking heart, that the business was going under and his brother was getting further and further away. "I can't keep this up," he choked out as the lump formed deep in his throat.

The doctor placed a reassuring hand on the defeated boy. It was a shame really, Jason had such a promising future laid out for him and yet he threw it away to be there for his brother. "Come now Jason you're doing a great job. Jim will come around, you'll see."

Hawkins could only sigh heavily as he ran a hand through his, already, messy hair. "Thanks for listening Delbert, it helps."

The door swung open with a bang, causing the two to flinch and snap their attention to Jim and the strange alien he was practically dragging along. "Jim what the-"

"Jason he's hurt, badly," Jim interrupted as his strength finally gave out and the old salamander tumbled to the ground. The alien's breathing had become more ragged. He stretched a shaky hand out to Jim, "Me chest lad." In his haste to make it into the Benbow he didn't realize that a chest had tumbled out the alien's grasp.

Jason watched as his brother quickly gave the box to the dying alien. The creature was shaking horribly as he slowly opened the chest, revealing a golden orb with beautiful circular patterns etched on it. "Ye can't let 'er find dis boy," the thing growled as it placed the orb into Jim's hands.

"What are you-"Jim's questions was abruptly cut short as the alien grabbed his shirt and dragged the boy closer.

"Cyborg. Beware da' cyborg," he rasped before shakily taking one final breath. Jim watched as the light left the alien's eyes as he his grip loosened and he fell to the ground, his gills becoming still.

"What the actual hell." Was all Jason could say as he stared at the dead body of the once breathing alien. A bright white light pierced through windows of the inn, causing everyone to blink hard and turn their attention away from the corpse. The sound of a ship landing could somehow be heard over the pouring rain which was quickly turning into a storm. Jason quickly ran to the window and shakily pulled down the blinds. His heart clenched and his stomach dropped as he made out the silhouettes of shadowy figures stalking toward the Benbow

"Time to go!" Jaosn yelled as he grabbed Jim's sleeve and sprinted for the stairs, Delbert right behind them. A glowing purple beam of energy shot through the wooden door, heading straight for Jim. Jason quickly shoved his brother to the side, the beam just skimming his upper arm. White hot pain flared through him and the blood roared through his head as he shoved his brother up the stairs. "Hurry up we gotta get out of here!"

…

The sounds of pirates laying waste to the restaurant could be heard as the trio made it to a far back room. While Delbert was attempting to get Delilahto stay still Jim was looking at his brother's arm. His skin was an angry crimson red and shiny with black boiled bumps raised up where the beam had struck him. The longer he stared at the wound the more nauseous he was becoming and yet, he couldn't turn away from the gaping injury. He looked up to see his older brother was also looking at the burn, and his face was becoming frighteningly pale. "We're going to have to treat this later, it stings like a bitch," was all he grounded out before turning his attention to the window.

The sound of footsteps running up the stairs could be heard and the shadowy outlines of the raiders could be seen. Fear constricted Jim as another blast of purple energy was shot in their general direction. "Time's up!" Jim shouted as he quickly shoved the adults out the window and right into Delbert's carriage. The doctor quickly grabbed the reins, causing the surprisingly fast slug like creature to take off.

Jim turned to see his home the diner being engulfed in the hungry inferno. The orange and red colors dancing with the rain and refusing to dim. His heart jump in his throat as the flames soared higher and the sound of explosion could be heard. He sat down and it felt as if a hole had just opened up in his chest. It hurt and it was more agonizing than he could ever imagine. It was hard to breathe and the lump that had formed in his throat was impossible to force down. He stole a quick glance to his brother who had his face buried in his hands. His shoulders slumped in defeat and Jim swore he could see a single tear slip through the cracks of the flimsy shield Jason had made.

The rain slammed unrelentingly on the trio as they fled from their attackers. The roaring clap of thunder above them was deafening and yet, the younger Hawkins could have sworn he heard a piercing scream of anger.


	3. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: General warning apply for language and spoilers**

" _ **I don't own Treasure Planet"**_

Chapter 2: Shock

Jim was doing his best not to stare at the burn on Jason's arm which had preceded to dye the white bandages crimson. Instead he shifted his focus to the mansion that was slowly coming into view. A strip of cobblestone lead to the astrophysicist's enormous living space, complete with a small observatory connected to the dwelling. The house was beautiful, made of white stone and with a blue roof who's coating had won against years of Montressor rain. He had forgotten just how famous their mother's friend was in his field.

"Jim take Delilah to the stables, will you? Jason you are coming with me, we are going to take care of that wound." Jim nodded and gracefully jumped out of the cart before taking the reins from the alien. His brother stumbled out of the carriage, clenching his arm his face still scrunched in pain.

He hurriedly led the happy slug to the small stables he had seen on the opposite side of the observatory. With an awkward pat on the overly affectionate alien he quickly ran into the mansion, wanting to make sure his brother really is going to be okay.

The building, which should have seemed larger on the inside, was crammed full of books and various trinkets as far as he could see. Stack on stacks of volumes and papers littered the wooden floor and loomed over the teen. It felt like he was being watched by the leather-bound encyclopedias and it was intimidating. Jim could make out the nervous voice of Delbert just through the canyons of books and hurried toward the alien. Scattering loose paper in his haste to make it toward the observatory.

He entered in time to see his brother sit heavily on the red velvet chair stationed in front of the fire place, wincing as his newly bandaged burn hit the arm rest. Jason's face had become even paler, as if the life had just been sucked out of him. The bags under his eyes looked even darker against the fair skin, causing the young adult to look as though he had aged 10 more years. The older Hawkins was blankly staring at the dancing flames as Delbert explained the fate of their mother's beloved Benbow.

"I'm sorry Jason, it seems that the old inn was burned to the ground," the astronomer said softly as he poured the two tea. Jim felt the pit of his stomach tighten as he looked over to see Jason's reaction. The elder brother's shoulders visibly sank and his once bright brown eyes looked like shattered glass.

He raised a hand in condolence but paused. What could he say or do to comfort his brother? The one who had given up his dream to be there for him and to work hard in the memory of their deceased mother. Defeat was never a word Jim would have used to describe his brother and yet, in this vulnerable moment, his brother looked lost. His only other purpose in life was gone, swallowed by the greedy flames.

Jim couldn't comfort his brother, not at this moment. With a small sigh he glanced around the observatory. A bit more spacious here but mountains of books sat in various piles around the room. He noticed a slightly tarnished giant telescope was stationed on the second level, lens pointing into the night. Out of habit his hands went into his pocket. His fingers brushed against cold metal and he pulled the golden sphere out.

Sapphire eyes glared at the thing in his hand. All this suffering for a piece of metal. An intriguing gadget but was it truly worth all the trouble it was causing them? He paused. It had to be worth something considering an old salamander alien had died keeping it out of the hands of… well someone. The markings were distinct lines and circles, the etches sparked his curiosity and he began to fiddle with the object. Doing his best to line up the pieces the sphere began to move beneath his fingers. His blue eyes widened in curiosity as he continued to mess with the device, lining up the patterns in a different sequence of movements. The sphere shuttered beneath his fingers causing a button to reveal itself. Without a second thought he pushed it and a flurry of green lights fled through the opening.

The small lights spiraled upward into an eerie tornado. Jim stared, entranced as the glowing particles covered the room in a grid like sequence that covered the entire room. There was a shocked yelp from somewhere behind him as the grid blasted the trio with a cool breeze before it morphed into a swirling map. The Etherium was the name given to the breathtaking galaxy, one that contained all the named and unnamed planets and this device was displaying the cosmos to them. The green specks continued to circle each other before stopping in mid-air, allowing the grid to become more solid.

"Wait! Wait wait wait this is us!" Delbert exclaimed in confusion and excitement as he indicated Jim's home planet. "The planet Montressor!" He reached out to touch the relatively small orb and the map shifted. Stars and planets alike flew through Jim as the map shifted. The constellations were beautiful as they soared past, revealing more and more of the unknown galaxy.

"Wow." Jim turned to see his brother was standing beside him, with a look of awe plastered to his face. He looked completely amazed as he his eyes tried to follow the planets and galaxies the dog like alien was excitedly naming as they shifted around the group. Titles and names lost on Jim until one planet in particular made his heart soar. All the other wandering stars faded away to reveal a completely metalized planet with identical markings to the map he held.

"Treasure Planet," his brother said softly as he stared at the ringed sphere.

"No fucking way!" Jim yelled as he stared at the legendary planet. All the stories his mother had ever told him about the loot of a thousand worlds flew through his head as a smile erupted on his face. It was real! He knew it was real and this is it, this was the answer to all of their problems!

"Do you know what this means!?" Delbert asked excitedly as he continued to study the legendary planet. He went on to ramble about how the one who found the planet would become the greatest astrophysicists alive but his words were lost on him. Jim turned and looked at his brother's reaction.

Jason's eyes had taken on a longing look as he stared at the planet, his eyes sparkling for just a minute as Delbert went on to express his desire to compose an expedition. His jaw was still opened in shock as he continued to stare at the planet.

"Jason this is it!" He closed the map and all attention snapped to Jim. "With that treasure we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over! You wouldn't have to work another day in your life!"

His brother's eyes returned to normal as he ran his good hand through his messy brown hair. "Jim this is completely insane. We can't just go traverse the entire galaxy to chase some story Mom used to tell us when we were little. This has to be some impractical joke!"

Jim only stared at him in disbelief. "You and I both know you don't think this is a joke."

"Well whether the two of you wish to go on an expedition or not I am certainly going to seize this opportunity!" Delbert began rushing around the room, grabbing a small bag and proceeding to throw various gimmicks into it. "All my life I have been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, go Delbert go Delbert!" he broke into a strange little dance as he celebrated.

"You two are being ridiculous!" Jason yelled before sitting back down in the velvet seat. "There's no way something like this can be real," he finished softly.

Jim felt his heart clench in his chest. They had just lost everything but now there was a chance they could get everything back. Getting your hopes up and having it crushed by the cold-hearted fist of life was something the duo had experienced enough times. Jason was being realistic, but this was their chance.

"Jason, listen." Jim stared at his brother and sighed. "I know I've been a burden and," he paused trying to stop the hurt from sounding in his voice as he continued. "I know I've let you down."

His brother opened his mouth to protest but Jim quickly shut him down. "But this is it, this is my chance to make things up to you and Mom! To prove myself to you! You can't seriously turn down an expedition into the Etherium. This is going to be the adventure you always dreamed of!"

Jason's eyes were searching as he stared into Jim's sapphire orbs. So many words continued to be left unsaid, but this was the best he could do right now. Admitting his feelings to his brother wasn't something Jim was used to doing and acknowledging his mistakes and screw ups felt like he was just reiterating his uselessness. This was all he could do for now and his brother seemed to sense this.

With a defeated sigh Jason smiled and turned to look at Delbert. "Do you really, truly, want to spend your life savings on the off chance we discover Treasure Planet? And if so, would you mind taking two young cabin boys with you?"

The alien smiled happily. "I've always wanted to have an adventure of a life time and this is it! We will begin preparations at once and then, we're off to the space port."

Jim felt his heart soar as he looked at his brother who met his gaze with a grin of his own. "This is gonna be fun."


	4. Chapter 2 II

**ATTENTION: General warning apply for mild language, drinking, and spoilers.**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't own Treasure Planet"_**

Chapter 2.5

Inquire

Red tinted her vision as a scream of pure fury ripped through her throat. The map she so longed for had slipped through her fingertips once again and the burning sensation of failure coursed through her. The downpour did nothing to cool the heat that consumed her body or stop the blood from pounded through her head as she glared in the direction of the retreating coach. If looks could kill the boy, who dared look back at her, would be a burning corpse by now. "Fuck!" she screamed as she violently slashed the air around her. "God damn boy and that shitty fucking salamander piece of-".

"Captain," a monotone yet firm voice called. Her eyes still glowing red eye zeroed in on her first mate and the only other cyborg she had picked up over the past few years. He was built entirely out of mechanical and artificial parts, his face and blonde spiked hair the only human looking part of him. Those yellow irises were glowing at her in an intense, yet guarded stare. "What are you orders?" he asked calmly. She let out one last irritable huff as she ran her human hand through her raven black tresses.

 _Yea now what?_

That boy, whoever he is, knew something. They wouldn't have run if they hadn't known about the secret of the map. Her anger was slowly fading away, replaced instead by a feeling of panic and distress. He knew the secrets to the map and he was going to hunt down her dream.

"Most likely he has figured out the map," she growled as she reverted her mechanical sword to a hand and began pacing impatiently. "If he does he will have to assemble an expedition and it will be difficult to keep such an adventure a secret."

She thought for a moment. "Kaiyon assemble the crew back to the Voyager," she ordered. The bot saluted before yelling for the pirates to cease their actions and assemble on deck. Her anger was still rolling off her in waves as she turned to stare at the blazing inn.

They had found Billy Bones and his crew less than a few hours ago and the fight that had ensued was merciless and bloody. She had slaughtered his men, pouring their insides out onto the smooth deck below. Gutted the filth before turning on the alien with a crazed gaze. The only thought running through her head was to kill, kill and take the map, kill and be victorious. The old creature slipped through her clutches once more but not before her blade viciously tore out a chunk of his stomach. This time, she was ready and blasted the escape pod, causing it to crash on the planet Montressor.

Only this time she hadn't accounted for the creature to pass on his map to a stranger. No, he was supposed to limp off somewhere and die and she was to descend onto the corpse and pluck the elusive sphere from his cold dead fingers. She was supposed to be chasing after Treasure Planet by now, not playing a game of hide and seek with a human boy.

"Blast me for a fool!" she screamed. The metal gears began to whirl, on its own accord, and formed into a laser cannon. The trigger fired, sending a swirling ball of hot purple energy into the charred ruins of the small building. She turned away as the inferno, feeding off the explosive power of her cannon, erupted even higher.

…

The Voyager was made of the finest materials the black market had to offer. The dark solar sails pulsed purple with the energy they had gathered from the sun. She stood before her gathered men eyes sharp as she stared them all down. "The map is gone." There she said the cold hard truth.

Agitated murmurs erupted among the assortment of aliens. Frustration and impatience obvious on their multi-colored faces as they conversed with each other. She glanced over at her first mate and saw him looking straight ahead, like always.

"The captain has never quite been the same since the incident three years ago." Her eyes narrowed as a particularly raspy voice carried through the crowd. The aged alien, as though sensing her stare, stiffened and turned to look at her.

In a single heartbeat Kaiyon stood directly before the crab alien and grabbed the creature with the crushing force of his metal hand. She could see his metal fingers tightening around Scroop's neck as he leaned closer to the sputtering alien, voice too low for her to hear. Whatever he had said caused the alien's bright eyes to widen in fear before her right hand threw the crab across to the deck. The rest of the crew silenced as the cyborg returned to her side, glowing gold eyes glaring straight into the crowd. Silence fell amongst the assortments of aliens and the pirate queen couldn't help but smirk.

"You lot will travel to the space port and gather whatever information you can. I will stay and investigate here." More mutters erupted from the crew as they eyed her suspiciously. In turn her own eyes narrowed. Did they truly think she was still the injured hunk of flesh she was a few years ago? How dare they mock her, the lot of them.

"In exactly one week we will meet at the space port. Dismissed."

A chorus of "yes captain" echoed through the night as the men dispersed. Quickly returning to their positions and talking among themselves. Silver watched her crew before running her fingers through her hair and making her way down the smooth oak steps, first mate close on her heels, too close.

"Is there something you need or are you acting like lost puppy for your own amusement?" Her voice laced with agitation as she stared up at her first mate who had paused in the middle of the stair case.

"With all due respect I do not agree with you plan."

If looks could kill her second in command would be nothing more than a small pile of ash. What the hell did he just say? To her! She was tired of hearing his constant concerns, did he truly think she was some weak child?

"What comes out of your mouth next will determine whether or not I hack your shiny bits to pieces. It has been 5 years since-"

"The logical decision would be to allow me to accompany you, as you humans say two heads are better than one," his voice monotone and as robotic as always.

She rolled her eyes before continuing across the ship's deck, making her way to the small solar ship. "You are the only one who can keep the crew on track besides, I'll have Morphie with me." As if on cue the pink blob came flying toward the pirate queen, making high pitched chirps as he began rubbing against her cheek affectionately. "There you are, I was wondering where you had gone off to." She got a small chirp in response as the little alien eagerly soared into the small space boat.

"Captain, are you sure a week will be a sufficient amount of time?"

She scoffed at the cyborg before jumping into the long boat, "Don't underestimate me, I'll see you at the space port with all the information we need."

 **...**

No luck.

She growled in annoyance before downing the bitter drink placed before her. A whole week of investigating the city and its surrounding neighborhoods and still no new leads about the whereabouts of the escapees. Now here she was, drowning her frustrations in this god forsaken tavern called The Bar.

When she had entered her eyes were drawn to the strange trinkets and gadgets mounted on the wall like trophies. The next thing to catch her attention was the fire place, a flame flickering in the furnace. It was something she began noticing in all the small shops and businesses she stumbled across, there was always a fire burning. Fitting for a planet where the rain is cursed to fall every day. There were small clusters of aliens gathered at opposite sides or the rooms, speaking quietly amongst themselves and only glancing up at her curiously before quickly returning to their conversation. The Bar was small and yet, with the tables scattered and the bar only offering no more than a few stools the place didn't feel crowded. She had taken a seat on the middle stool and when the overweight balding bartender approached her, reeking of alcohol, she simply asked for his strongest drink.

She sighed, staring at the bottom of the empty glass. Her fifth empty glass. Yup here she was sitting in some fucking tavern and drowning her frustrations in alcohol. Hooray for her robotic half to make her immune to hangovers, or ever feeling truly drunk. Her metal knuckles hit the counter once more and another drink made a loud clink as the glass landed in her silver hand. The sound vibrated through the air and she scrutinized to the titanium and technology that made up her arm.

When the explosion happened most of her crew were wiped out and the remaining few retreated to the Voyager. Chaos enveloped everyone and everything as the trap ripped through her. The smell of smoke and burning flesh saturated the air as she laid in a pool of her own red blood. Her head tilted to the right and she saw only a stump of flesh where her arm should have been. Bile filled her mouth as she continued to look at the space and the tissues and muscle that was missing. The shock had begun to wear off and in its place fear and pain, white electric pain, consumed her. Everything felt too hot and she was gasping for air, her chest rising was rising and falling rapidly as she fought to breathe, to stay conscious. Black began to tinge her vision and her body was growing heavy, so heavy.

Her vision was fading. Her eye could barely make out the outline of a figure looming over her. The Grim Reaper here to drag her down to the flaming pits of hell where she belonged. This was going to be how she met her end? Caught up in a pathetic trap that the fucking salamander had set up and doomed to never find Treasure Planet. The creature began descending closer and it took everything in her will power to glare directly into the glowing gold eyes of Death. _This isn't the end, you will not take me_ her thoughts furious as the world faded to black.

Her eyes had snapped open only to close very quickly as the blinding white light stung her irises. The cold smooth metal surface on her back had startled her awake and she tried to sit up, only to realize restraints had been shackled around her wrist. _Since when did Hell bound their captors to an operating table?_ Movement on her right side captured her attention and her eye quickly focused on a small humanoid robot as it finished screwing in a final gear of… something. The contraption looked very human and resembled an arm, a right arm. Her eyes followed the metal to what was left of her arm before and realized the contraption was melded into her, it was a part of her.

The loud thud of the door thrown open startled her out of her past. Her head turned, ever so slightly as the dog like alien sat heavily on her left. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the dated high collared button-down shirt, brown vest, and large white handkerchief protruding from him chest like some sort of medallion. His glasses were perched at the very end of his snout revealing his small brown eyes stuck in a permanent squinting position. With a heavy sigh he waved down the bartender. "Excuse me good sir, I'll have a Saison Bernice if you do not mind." His voice was quick and borderline nervous, and she found the sound to be annoying as hell.

The bartender simply grunted in response and turned to begin making the drink while the alien sat there, twiddling his thumbs like a child. She could sense his gaze land on her and she pulled the hood over her eyes a little more. _Don't speak to me, don't you dare._

"Odd bar would you not agree?"

 _God damn it._ She took another swing of her drink, letting the alcohol sear down her throat before regarding the creature carefully. She could read his whole story just looking at the alien. An astronomer whose research is undermined and underappreciated. More than likely the only child of two great scientists and as such has next to no social skills. He is no more than a dog looking to serve a master and be praised for a job well done. The alien was still looking at her intently, obviously looking for someone to talk to. _What a bother._

"A mysterious bar for mysterious people," she replied cooly before turning back to her drink. The bitter alcohol doing nothing to distract her from her frustration of not knowing what to do next. The alien didn't seem to get her attempt at a cold brush off. "I would most certainly have to agree. My name is Doctor Delbert Doppler, noted astrophysics, and soon to be an expedition sponsor!"

Her mind spiked as she looked over at the alien once more, this time with a heightened interest. "Forgive me for my rudeness doctor however I can't help but wonder what kind of expedition you are funding. Care to indulge my curiosity?"

"Well to be honest I was told not to speak about it but I am most certain you will hear all about me soon enough. Why even if I told you I doubt you would even believe me." The bartender set down the dog's drink which the alien began to sip from, unaware of Silver's gaze becoming cold and calculating. Who does he think he is? He is hiding something and she was in no mood to interact in friendly chit-chat with this dog. So as the doctor leaned over to grab the small yellow notepad that fell out of his pocket, she leaned over and sprinkled a small pinch of dust into the alien's drink.

"Silly me, always dropping things," he said as he sat up and placed the notepad back on the table once more.

She watched the drink touch his lips and couldn't help but smirk as she observed the dimwit with her bionic right eye. The powder was made from the scale of the Serpent of Andromeda and fused with a _forget me not_ dust she had "acquired" from the black market. Now when asked a question he would answer, in complete honesty and would forget this conversation even happened in a few hours. A moment passed before his brown eyes glossed over and a vacant expression overtook his face. "Now indulge me doctor, what expedition are you soon to be famous for."

A moment of pause, she could see the gears turning in his head before he opened his mouth in apparent excitement. "Ah yes, you see we are looking for the legendary Treasure Planet! Quite exciting stuff even though many consider it to be completely fictional."

Her robotic eye turned red, and her hand tensed around the glass as her gaze drilled into the alien. "I've certainly heard the legend of Flint's treasure but after all these years nobody has ever been able to find it. I'm sure it doesn't exist doctor."

The alien took another large gulp of his drink, the combination of the drug and alcohol clearly beginning to take over. "I thought so as well however we came into possession of a map that holds very high promise! Quite a remarkable and intricate piece of work if I must say and posed quite a challenge to figuring it out, why if Jim wasn't so clever I'm not sure if we'd ever been able to open the darn thing."

A small smile crept onto her face as she shifted her hood, allowing her glowing robotic eye to focus entirely on the doctor. "I see. So doctor, you are in charge of funding and expedition to Treasure Planet aboard the-"

"R.L.S Legacy!" a small hiccup, "Hopefully everything will be organized in a few more days so we can set out as soon as possible. I am quite excited to traverse the galaxy, in fact did you know-"

She stood abruptly, the stool's screeching noise cutting off the alien's rambling. "This truly been an enlightening conversation doctor. We'll meet again." She didn't wait for his response as she set the coins on the counter and made her way through the squeaky tavern door. The cold Montressor rain pelted into her as she stepped into the cold wet night. It wasn't until she was within arms-reach of her pod did she laugh, the rain drowning out the hysterical noise.

…

AN: I stumbled across this FanFiction on my computer and realized that I had never actually finished it despite having written out a rather detailed outline on how I wanted to write this version of Treasure Planet. This is more for my personal enjoyment but I hope others can find this take interesting as well! Thank you for reading.


End file.
